Behind Closed Doors
by Capricorn98
Summary: AU/AH-Mystic Avenue, with it's white picket fences, is an image of the perfect American life. But behind closed doors, it's a different story. When secrets, rivalries and scandals threaten to ruin the seemingly perfect lives of the residents, everything will change
1. Happy Birthday

This is my first story and I hope you like it x

* * *

Caroline Lockwood was stressed out. Being neurotic was in her nature, but this was a new level of stress. Today was the twin's fifth birthday party.

She had been planning the party for six weeks. Everything had to be perfect. Her babies were turning five, it only happened once, so it had to be special. And special it was going to be.

It was now four hours before the party started and she was nervous. The two cakes had been ordered three weeks ago. A pink heart shaped sponge cake with pink frosting on the outside, which had a picture of Scarlett in the middle, and a multicolor train cake with 4 carriages for Maxwell. They were currently sitting on a white marble table in the tent which was currently taking up half the Lockwood's backyard. The white tent was very big. Inside sat seventeen tables for the 75 guests, each table was decorated to perfection with an ivory table covering, a pink rose centerpiece and party favors which included $10 gift cards to her friend Jenna's boutique. Outside the tent, taking up the rest of the yard was an ice cream truck, pony rides, a magician, an open bar for the adults and a petting zoo. As you can tell already, there was no budget for this extravagant event.

"Can you set up a table another table over there, so we can set the gifts on it?"

Caroline asked one of the staff. She was standing in the middle of the tent. It better be a large table, she thought to herself, because she knew the amount of gifts the twins were going to receive would be vast. Her and Tyler had gotten Scarlett; a full wardrobe of princess dresses, a kitten, dolls, clothes, books and many other things, while Maxwell was going to receive; a bike, a tablet computer, action figures, clothes and many other gifts as well. Caroline had grown up with money, and expected nothing less than the best for her children.

"Caroline! Hey! The place looks amazing" spoke Elena, looking around the party venue by herself.

Elena Gilbert was her neighbor and one of her closest friends. Elena was married to Damon Salvatore, a big shot in the corporate world, he was the CEO of Salvatore Manufacturing. They made everything from pens to small aircraft. They were the richest residents in Mystic Falls. They had gotten married seven years ago and had a four year old daughter, Olivia.

"Thanks Lena but I'm freaking out! The pianist hasn't arrived, the ice sculpture is melting and my mom can't make it because she is on a cruise! Who goes on a cruise on their grandchildren's birthday! What happens if today is a disaster? My babies will hate me forever! I will always be known as the mother who throws the worst birthday parties imaginable! I will never be able to live this down! I'm the freakin' head of the PTA! I'll get kicked out and my life will be-"

"Caroline! You need to calm down! You are going to give yourself an aneurism! Go and get yourself a cup of coffee- wait you probably don't need anymore caffeine going through your veins. Go upstairs and lie down, i will make sure everything is Caroline perfect."

Elena was the resident doctor in Mystic Falls. She opened her practice three years ago and business was fabulous, if you had a cold or had a broken arm, she was the person you went to see. Caroline envied Elena. Elena made a difference in this town, treating the sick, Caroline wanted to be something, lately being a stay at home mom hadn't been enough. There was something missing. She shouldn't be feeling this way, she thought. She had the perfect house, children and husband. Tyler Lockwood was the police chief of Mystic Falls, keeping the city safe. Caroline fell in love with Tyler 15 years ago when they met at Duke's University in North Carolina. Caroline was studying art, a thing she loved but hardly had any time to enjoy it anymore. It was love at first sight for the both of them. They married two years later and moved to Mystic Avenue three years after that. Lately, Tyler had been working more, and Caroline was missing her husband. Five years ago, something had happened which almost destroyed them but now they were stronger than ever. She just wish her husband was home more often.

"You're probably right Elena, thank you, you're a great friend" Caroline spoke as she gave her friend a hug,"Do you have any idea where Scar and Max are? They will have to start getting ready soon."

"They are up in their rooms, Olivia ran up to play with them. Don't worry Caroline, I will get them ready, you just relax." Elena said and gave Caroline a playful nudge towards the patio door, "Go! Don't make me drag you!" Elena giggled

"Okay, Okay, I'm going!" Caroline hugged her friend one last time before heading upstairs. Sometimes she didn't deserve Elena as a friend, Caroline thought to herself. She had done some horrible things to Elena in the past, stuff she will never find out.

* * *

The Lockwood twin's birthday party was going to be one of the biggest events of the summer. The sun was shining high in the sky on this balmy July day. With the sun shining on the street, Mystic Avenue looked like a picture out of a magazine. The street had 10 houses (or mansions as normal people would regard them as). All of them with white picket fences, green grass and exotic sports cars and SUVs parked in the drive way.

Everyone who lived on the street was attending the birthday party. Even the disliked were attending, they couldn't not go to a silly birthday party, it was a Lockwood party. In Mystic Avenue, reputation was everything.

That was why Katherine Pierce was attending. Her husband Stefan Salvatore was making her go. Sometimes she wondered why she married "Saint Stefan". He was the principal at Mystic Prep, the most exclusive elementary school in Mystic Falls, it cost twenty thousand dollars a year to send your kid there. That price was small for the residents in Mystic Avenue to pay. Fortunately for Katherine she didn't have a child to send to the school. She hated children. To her they were unnecessary, they were only going to cut into her shopping time. The name Katherine Pierce was a brand, a brand which included a clothing line, a jewelry line and clothing line for dogs. Children would only mess up her plan, and that couldn't happen. Ah, she remembered, that's why she married Stefan Salvatore, the kind teacher ,he was all apart of her plan, her plan to get close to his brother,Damon Salvatore.

Katherine's assistant, Lilly Hale, was very involved in her life. Katherine had a very precise way of life that only Lilly knew. She trusted Lilly with her secrets, and in some ways, her life.

Stefan and Katherine arrived to the Lockwood's house at 3pm, an hour late, or quite fashionably late as Katherine called it. Lilly was following closely behind. Katherine had made Lilly get the gifts last week, as she was in Las Vegas, seeing a client. Lilly had asked Stefan what the twins would like, and she eventually had gotten the twins; books, a train set for Maxwell and a doll for Scarlett. Katherine didn't like how friendly Lilly and Stefan seemed to be, it needed to stop. They had set the gifts down on the large table in front of the tent, which was already piled high with gifts. Katherine left Stefan and Lilly to go get a drink from the bar. A large drink. She needed it if she was going to make it through today. She hated literally everyone she saw here today, she thought, as she observed the crowd from the bar.

There was Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie was a psychiatrist, that was reason enough to hate her, it also didn't help that she was kind, pretty and was friends with Damon. Her husband, Jeremy, who was Elena's brother, was a cop. She hated cops with a passion, for reasons only she knew. They were also lived in one of the smallest houses on Mystic Avenue, Katherine Pierce didn't associate with the 'poor'.

She glanced over at Stefan, to find him dancing with Lilly. Even though she somewhat liked Lilly, did Stefan have no shame? He was dancing with the help in a public place. Katherine gagged, looked away and continued to observe the crowd.

There were the Mikaelsons. She only hated them because Rebekah Mikaelson was a famous model, and dissed her clothing line, bitch. Rebekah lived alone until two mysterious men moved in. No one knows who they are, not even Katherine. Katherine was pretty sure Rebekah was secretly dating Matt Donovan. Matt owned the car dealership, Donovan motors. Katherine guessed he made a good living otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford a house on Mystic Avenue. Matt was good looking, but if he talked to scum like Rebekah, they obviously wouldn't have a lot in common, therefore they didn't associate/

Then there was Alaric and Jenna Saltzmen. Jenna owned BeauBelle Boutique in Mystic Falls. The clothes weren't awful, Katherine thought to herself, she had bought something from there once or twice. Alaric was a co-worker of Stefan's at Mystic Prep. The two had a son called Joshua who was 7 years old. They lived in the first house on the street. That's all Katherine cared to find out, because to her, they were invalids.

Ugh, then there was Meredith Fell. Katherine hated her. Meredith hated Katherine. When Meredith arrived to the street they took an instant disliking to each other, true, Katherine took an instant disliking to everyone, but there was just something off about Meredith Fell. She was just a mystery. Katherine didn't know much about her only that she moved onto Mystic Avenue, in the middle of the night, three months ago.

There were other people on the street, Katherine didn't see the point learning their names or secrets because she wanted to leave as soon as possible. As soon as she got what she wanted, she was going to leave and never come back.

* * *

"You didn't do bad, Blondie. I couldn't get Liv away from the ponies." Damon praised. He wouldn't look into her eyes though, Elena was a little bit suspicious. What was going on here? she wondered. Damon was carrying a sleeping Olivia on his shoulders," But i think Elena and I better go and put her to bed."

"Thanks for coming guys and thank you for the presents." Tyler spoke when he came past. He was very busy saying goodbye to the rest of the guests. Damon and Elena had gotten a lot of toys of various prices and colors.

"Yes! Thank you guys! Especially you, Elena! Without you, i probably would have suffered a mental breakdown," Caroline spoke as she gave Elena a hug,"I'm going to check on the twins, they collapsed onto the sofa an hour ago" Caroline laughed.

Caroline said goodbye to the Salvatores,not looking at Damon, she couldn't, and went inside. It was 8pm. The only guest that was left was Matt Donovan, Tyler's best friend. They were going to have a couple beers. Caroline said goodnight to both and lifted the twins to their rooms. After, she went to watch TV in the small living room. She had a glass of wine and was trying to relax. Today, after all her worrying, was a success, the twins had an amazing time. The help was going to start tomorrow cleaning up so Caroline didn't have to worry about the clean up. She had just settled herself and began to watch Friends when there was a knock on the doors. Caroline sighed and got up, who would be calling now?

It took her a couple of minutes to reach to the door, the Lockwood home wasn't small by an means. Tyler and Matt were sitting in the kitchen laughing. She smiled to herself, she loved it when her husband was happy.

Another knock on the door brought her back to reality. She opened the heavy wooden doors and gasped.

'Hello Caroline," the woman spoke, a woman that Caroline thought she would never see again.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter!**

**10 reviews for an instant update or I will try and update every Sunday! **

**Please leave a review, this is my first story and I would like to know all your opinions! x**


	2. Run

**Here's the second chapter. I don't really like this one but it sets the scene for most of the story lines. Hope you like it x**

* * *

Elena Salvatore went running every morning. It was a thing she needed to do. The forty-five minute run was a time when she could think about what was going on in her life. Most recently, she has been thinking about her husband's distant behavior. Caroline has been acting strangely as well...

Without this thinking time, she probably would have gone crazy a long time ago.

She woke up at six in the morning, an hour before she would wake her four year old daughter Olivia. She was going to be difficult to wake up today, because of the Lockwood party yesterday. Her husband Damon sleeps until six-thirty. Her route for running was simple enough. She ran down Mystic Avenue, saying hello to her neighbors as she went, then took a left on to Cedar Pathway, this was a path that would take you to the town square. It avoided roads so it was less dangerous than running along the sidewalk. When she was in center of the town, she would run past all the stores, some days stopping at the grocery store to get cereal or milk. Then she would just run back the way she came. She did this route everyday.

Then she would arrive back home, take a shower and wake up her young daughter. Damon would leave at seven thirty, and leave Elena alone to take their daughter to school. Olivia attends Mystic Prep, the large fee is nothing as their daughter is getting the best possible education. After she left her daughter in her classroom, she would take the ten minute drive to her Medical Practice.

Mystic Clinic opened 3 years ago. Since Elena was ten she knew she wanted to be a doctor, to help people. When her parents died in that car crash, she wished she could have helped them, that made her strive to be what she is today.

This routine is what kept her sane.

Today began the same way as everyday. She was running past the Mikaelsons house, she saw Matt Donovan leaving. Hmm, she thought to herself, why was Matt leaving Rebekah's house? They hardly knew each other! Despite this odd occurrence, she carried on running. She passed her brother Jeremy and his wife Bonnie's home, Bonnie recently got a new Smart Car, Elena didn't really like it. She was running past the Saltzmen residence when someone called her name,

"Elena! Elena! Wait up!" called Meredith Fell. Meredith was the newest resident in Mystic Avenue. Elena didn't know her well, but she seemed nice.

"Hey Meredith," Elena said as she slowed down her running into a jog as Meredith ran to join her, "I didn't know you went running in the morning?"

"I'm usually up way earlier than this, but I didn't get any sleep last night. I had a lot on my mind," spoke Meredith. Elena didn't ask what was on her mind. It was none of her business, "I usually have a warm up run now for my class later. I'm a personal trainer and Yoga teacher at the Mystic Wellness Center. Hey why don't you come to my class tonight? At 7pm, it's a Yoga class, you look like you need to relax."

Elena didn't know if she should be offended at the comment. She had been worrying lately over Damon, and she had been throwing up every morning, but she was pretty sure it was just a virus. Maybe all this worrying has started to show on her face?

"Sure, why not? I'll see you then, I have to run back now and wake Olivia but thank you, Meredith," Elena waved off her new friend and began to run back to her house. Maybe a Yoga class was what she needed.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the pregnancy test in her hand, one more time. Negative. How could it be negative? She sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the test in her hands. She had been eating healthily, she had been going to the doctor every week, her and Jeremy had been at it like rabbits, why wasn't she pregnant?

Her and Jeremy have been married for two years and started trying for baby eighteen months ago but still no luck. Maybe it was her? Bonnie thought to herself. Maybe she had really bad genes? She was beginning to wonder if she would ever have the perfect family she visioned. She was jealous of Elena, Caroline and Jenna's perfect children. She wanted one so badly. Every birthday she would watch in envy as the parents would lavish their children with presents celebrating their birth. She would always offer to babysit when those parents needed a break, even if it was only for a couple of hours, she would savor the moments the children were in her care, for those couple of hours she was a mom.

How ironic, she thought to herself, a shrink sounding crazy. She sighed and went downstairs to her husband.

"Its negative Jer, again" Bonnie whispered, tears filling her eyes, Her husband brought her into a hug, and thats when all the stored up emotion came pouring out. She cried on her husband's shoulder for 10 minutes, when he cupped her face and looked into her eyes,

"This is the beginning of a long journey for us, Bonnie. I know it's been hard, but think about how happy we'll be when we have a baby in our arms. It will be all worth it."For his younger age, Bonnie thought Jeremy sometimes gave better advice than her, and she was a shrink!

"I love you, now go to work and keep Mystic Falls safe, Say hey to Tyler for me," Bonnie asked. Jeremy was a detective for the Mystic Falls Police Department. Tyler was the sheriff meaning he was Jeremy's boss. It was sometimes tough having your boss as your neighbor, but Caroline was one of Bonnie's closest friends, and Tyler was her husband so he had to play nice.

"Okay pretty lady, I'll be home before dinner," Jeremy kissed his wife on the cheek and left for work. Bonnie didn't work on Mondays so she got ready to go grocery shopping.

Jeremy arrived at the police station ten minutes later. Mystic Avenue is close to the town center so most journeys only take about ten minutes at the most. Since Jeremy was a detective, he had his own office. He collected his mail and knocked on Sheriff Lockwood's office door. No answer. Jeremy knocked again. Still no answer. He knew it was invading his privacy but Jeremy opened the door and looked around the empty office. Where was Tyler? He got out his cellphone and dialed the Lockwood's number,

"_Hi, you have reached Caroline and Tyler. Sorry we cannot take your call, leave your name and number and we will get back to you. BEEP," _ After hearing Caroline's recorded voice, Jeremy left a brief message asking where Tyler was. This was odd, Jeremy thought to himself, Tyler has never missed a day of work before. Something must of happened, he wondered to himself, but it wasn't any of his business to pry and carried on with his duties as a detective.

* * *

Matt Donovan was just finishing up with a customer who was looking to buy a black SUV, Matt owned Donovan Motors, the car provider of Mystic Falls. The customer came in ten minutes before and stated to Matt, that he was just looking. Ten minutes later, the man was signing on the dotted line, meaning he was the owner of a brand new $90,000 Range Rover. Matt Donovan was that good.

He was born in a bad part of Mystic Falls, he lived with his mother and his elder sister Vicki. Their mother had tried her best, but being a single mother there was only so much she could do. The family lived from paycheck to paycheck and sometimes didn't have enough food. The day Vicki turned 18, their mother left a note saying she was leaving. Matt never saw her again. Looking after her little brother was hard on Vicki, she turned to drugs and fell in love with Matt's best friend since childhood, Tyler Lockwood. They had a difficult relationship, and then Tyler broke up with her. That night was when Matt's sister killed herself by jumping off Wickery Bridge. Matt was left on his own.

Matt wanted to have a good life. Instead of going to college he started working as a mechanic. Ten years after that, he set up Donovan Motors where he sold fine cars and repaired them as well. With the money he earned from Donovan Motors, he could afford a house of Mystic Avenue, if only his mother and sister could see him today.

After his customer, who he learned was called John, finished singing the papers, Matt handed him the keys to his brand new car. Matt always felt proud of himself when he made a sale. He was 32 years old and had achieved his dream, to have a good life.

He went back to his office and checked his phone. On his desk sat a vase of roses and a card. He read the card wondering if they were from her,

" _Dear Matthew_

_Last night was delightful, I'm so sorry you had to go so early this morning, but I couldn't risk Niklaus or Elijah finding about us. They are both temporarily living with me until they set up some "huge" business venture. I don't really know or care. Anyway, I'm keeping us a secret so we can have privacy. We would never hear the end of it from the press, they would start to follow you, like they follow me, I could never to that to you. Please accept these flowers as my way of saying sorry, I know it's usually the man that sends the flowers, but I couldn't resist._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebekah"_

He smiled to himself. He wondered how a man like himself could get an english beauty like her, but he was just lucky. Him and Rebekah started dating a couple of months ago. They wanted to keep it a secret because a) they were neighbors and other residents of Mystic Avenue would start gossiping and b) Rebekah was a retired supermodel. She was only 30 but she wanted to settle down and start a family. If the press found out she was in a relationship with him, they would never have any privacy, ever. So for the moment they were very happy in each other's company and they wanted to keep it that way.

Matt picked up his cell phone and dialed Rebekah's number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello Matthew," greeted Rebekah. Even though she hadn't lived in England for twelve years, she still had a very strong English accent.

"Hey, thank you for the flowers, but you didn't have to do that. I wasn't angry with you," He reasoned with her.

"No no, I was very rude to you this morning, it was the least I could do. Besides who says a girl can't get her boyfriend flowers?" She giggled.

Matt froze. Boyfriend? Was this too soon? They had only been dating for eight weeks! But then again, even though he wasn't going to say it yet, Matt was pretty sure he loved her. She was beautiful, funny, confident and independent. He wanted Rebekah Mikaelson to be his girlfriend.

"That's very true since you are my girlfriend. What do you say girlfriend? My house at eight tonight? I'll cook the food, you bring the wine?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, see you then boyfriend," she replied then hung up.

Matt grinned. He'd gotten himself a girlfriend.

* * *

Caroline hadn't slept all night long, how could she when _she_had shown up and threatened to ruin everything. Everything in her life she had worked so hard to achieve could be ruined.

_Last Night-_

"_Hello Caroline," the woman spoke._

_Oh no, Caroline thought to herself, what was she doing here? She was meant to be dead._

"_What are you doing here Vicki?" Caroline whispered, hoping her husband and Matt wouldn't heard. They were having a good time, they didn't need this. _

" _Oh I thought I would just drop by and say hello to my new neighbors." Caroline froze. What did Vicki mean by 'new neighbors' ? _

"_I am__**not**__your neighbor Vicki. Did you hit your head? I live here, you do not." Caroline spoke sternly. _

_Tyler had told Caroline all about his difficult relationship with Vicki Donovan, Matt Donovan's sister. Caroline had known Vicki as they went to High School together. She knew she was trouble. They had started dating when Tyler was 17, and when Vicki was 18. Vicki had gotten addicted to drugs and was very possessive over Tyler, so he broke up with her on Wickery Bridge. Tyler explained that she started crying and then just jumped off the bridge. Tyler was too stunned to react, and ran back to tell Sheriff Forbes,Caroline's mother, who was the sheriff at that time. They couldn't find the body so they just assumed she was dead, they had assumed wrong._

"_Oh Care, how mistaken you are, remember how your old next door neighbor Mrs Applebaum moved away? I moved in last night, so we__**are**__neighbors. Is Ty or Mattie in there? It would be rude for me not to say hello," Vicki cackled._

"_Vicki, you need to leave, my children are sleeping upstairs and they are not going to be woken up by you," Caroline warned, she looked around hoping that the blonde haired children were not awake. _

"_Okay neighbor, I'll leave for now, but I'll see you around," Vicki said those last words and left the Lockwood property. Caroline shut the door, and began to think, what did Vicki Donovan want?_

_Present-_

Caroline had been thinking that all night, what did she want? How was she still alive? How did she know where they lived?

She broke down in the middle of the night crying. She wouldn't tell her husband what was the matter. Tyler had comforted her until the early hours of the morning. He decided to take the day off work so he could help Caroline since she was so upset. Tyler hated been so helpless when his wife was upset. He needed to know what was the matter.

Caroline hadn't told her husband or Matt about their late night visitor, Caroline guessed she would visit them too very soon.

Stefan sighed. It had been a long day at work, he really didn't need Katherine's antics now. He arrived home from his job as the principal of Mystic Prep to find a letter sitting on their bed reading:

"_Stefan, I'm going out of town for a couple of days to see a client, Lilly is with me, _

_Katherine x"_

Stefan didn't care anymore. He knew the word "client" meant her lover. He knew his wife didn't love him anymore, he wasn't sure if she even loved him in the first place. He had tried so hard. He wanted to have the perfect marriage his brother had, the perfect children, the perfect life. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world when Katherine Pierce came into his life, but all she seemed to care about after a while was Damon. Stefan knew Katherine had an agenda, she always did. He just really wished she would leave his family out of it.

Then the last sentence of the note hit him, that was the only part he cared about. Lilly Hale had become a part of Stefan's life, because wherever Katherine went, the short beautiful blonde also went. When she wasn't there, a part of him was missing. Her kindness, her humor, and beauty, they were the complete opposite of Katherine. That's when he knew, and that's also when the guilt struck him. He, Stefan Salvatore, had fallen in love with his wife's assistant.

* * *

It was now ten at night. Jenna Saltzmen had just arrived home from working at her boutique. BeauBelle fashion boutique has opened last year. it catered to the higher class of Mystic Falls offering luxury designs, since Jenna often had to meet the clients, she was there most of the time. She would leave at seven in the morning and not get home until late at night.

She missed her husband Alaric and son Joshua. She didn't get to see them as often as she would like, but at the moment her main priority was to get BeauBelle off the ground. When it did she would hire more staff and she could spend more time at home.

They didn't need a nanny like most of the residents in Mystic Avenue because Alaric Saltzmen was a teacher at Mystic Prep where their son attended school. Which meant Alaric worked the same hours as when Josh was at school. he walked him to class every morning and picked him up every afternoon. At the moment Alaric was the main figure in Josh's life because his mother was away so much. It wasn't fair on both of them. Sure, Alaric was never alone, he often visited his best friend Damon Salvatore and his wife Elena, they only lived 4 houses away. Josh would often play with their daughter Olivia. Alaric was a popular man on the street, he was kind, funny and always helped people. Even though he had many great friends on this street, he would give all of that up to see his wife more.

Jenna opened the front door, she peered into the living room and found her husband sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked cooly

"Sorry, I was held up, Rebekah Mikaelson needed a new dress for a date she had tonight. Rebekah is a big client, I couldn't just blow her off," Jenna reasoned

"It's not okay to blow off Rebekah Mikaelson but you are completely fine with abandoning your husband and son? What happened to you Jenna?" Alaric yelled

"My dream happened okay?! This store is paying for our life! Without it we would still be living in that shitty apartment in Georgia!" screamed Jenna. When they moved here 3 years ago from Georgia, Jenna wanted to become known in Mystic Falls, a reputation was everything.

"I wish we were still in that shitty apartment, because at least you hadn't turned into some fame hungry monster! I left my job in Georgia to come with you, to help you achieve your dreams, but now I seriously regret that. Every night when I tuck _our_ son into bed, he asks where his mommy is? Where is his mom, Jenna? WHERE IS SHE?" Alaric screamed, and went upstairs, leaving his words with Jenna.

Jenna thought about the words her husband had just said to her. After thinking about them for a moment, she collapsed onto the ground in tears.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews for an instant update or I will update on Sunday. I have written up to chapter 6, and it's going to get dramatic!**


	3. Guilt

**Here's Chapter 3! This is mainly a Delena one so enjoy x**

* * *

Elena loved Meredith. She really did. Not in the way she loved Damon of course but Meredith Fell was a miracle sent from above. Elena wouldn't consider herself a Christian, except once a year for Christmas, but she now believed in Angels. A week earlier, Meredith had invited Elena to come to her Yoga class she taught at Mystic Wellness, the local gym. That one hour class on a Monday, had changed her life. All her worries drifted away, as she moved her body into the elaborate poses. Elena was finally relaxing.

Elena hardly ever had time to relax. If she wasn't looking after her daughter and being a doting wife to Damon, she was running her Medical Practice. And after all that, she was still an active member of the Mystic Avenue Events Committee, they organised fundraisers for the street. Elena couldn't quit it even if she wanted to. The President, her best friend Caroline, would have her head! Elena had needed an outlet. She had finally found it.

After the class, Meredith had called her a natural. Hmm, Elena thought to herself, surely she could sacrifice one hour a week to clear her mind? It would make her a better mother, a better wife and better person, Elena had reasoned with herself. She was going to do it. Surely Damon would be okay with it? Elena had to ask Bonnie to look after Olivia that night because Damon had to work late, but she couldn't burden Bonnie with that responsibility on a weekly basis.

Elena and Damon had been going through a rough patch for the past two weeks. He was being very distant. He was working later at the office and spending less time with his wife and daughter. Something had to change, Elena thought to herself. She had done nothing wrong. Elena Salvatore was many things, but she was not a pushover.

It was Friday. The last day of Elena's working week. The practice was open on a Saturday, but she left it in the hands of her colleagues. She doubted there were going to be many patients anyway. Recently a new medical practice had opened directly opposite her own. Elena had to admit it, it was a threat: it had taken a good chunk of her business, but she wasn't going to get herself worried. Just yet anyway.

"Damon! Breakfast is ready." Elena called to her husband from downstairs. Olivia was already sitting at the glass dining room table, eating her oatmeal. Elena tried not to gag at the smell. She hadn't been feeling great the past couple of weeks. The slightest bad smell sent her running to the bathroom and she was constantly tired. If this was a virus, it needed to leave, she couldn't deal with it right now.

Her husband came downstairs, kissed Olivia on the cheek and walked straight past Elena to the toaster.

Elena didn't take offense. He hadn't kissed her in two weeks, she didn't expect anything different today.

"There is oatmeal right here," Elena pointed to the beige mush sitting in a bowl beside Olivia's bowl.

'Nah, I have to get to the office, toast is good," Damon said with his back to Elena, facing the toaster.

No. This weirdness wasn't going to go any longer. She wanted her husband back.

"What the hell is the matter with you Damon," Elena yelled at her husband, forgetting that Olivia was there, "You have been acting so weirdly these past couple of weeks and it's really starting to piss me off! Are you angry at me? Have I done something wrong?"

"Elena!" Damon spun round and pointed at Olivia, who was looking at the pair with open eyes, "Not now, not in front of our daughter" Damon grabbed his toast and started towards the front door.

"Damon!" Elena started following her husband out the door, "I'm sick of this! If I've done something wrong, I need to know." She didn't care she was making a scene in the middle of her front yard. If her neighbors saw, they saw. She didn't care.

Damon turned round, and cupped Elena's face in his hands.

"It's nothing, Lena," Damon spoke softly, caressing his wife's face, "The company has been trying to secure a deal with new client. A lot is on the line. I'm just a little bit stressed." He kissed his wife softly on the lips, "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you and Liv lately, I promise I will make it up to both of you. I love you."

Elena sighed. She could never stay angry at Damon for long.

"I love you too." She took a step back from Damon's embrace. "I need you home at seven tonight. Care is having a girl's night, I promised her I would go."

Damon froze, "Caroline is going to be there?"

"Of course she is, it's her house," Elena giggled then paused, "What's up with you and Care? You guy's have been acting weirdly with each other. Are you in a fight?"

"Yeah, she called me fat," Elena laughed at Damon's sarcasm, "It's gonna blow over soon. Nothing to worry about," Damon glanced at his Rolex, "Is that the time? I have to get to the office, I'll see you later," Damon pecked his wife on the lips. She smiled and went back into the house to get their daughter ready for school.

Damon couldn't have gotten into his black Mercedes fast enough. That was his day to day car, his shiny red Corvette was parked safely in the garage along with Elena's black Range Rover. He was deep in thought as he reversed from the drive way. He had to get out of there. The "stressed out because of work" excuse was another lie to add to his big pile. It was eating him alive, surely the guilt was weighing down Blondie as well?

As he left Mystic Avenue, Damon's mind began to wonder to the night two weeks ago, that had been haunting him since then.

_Two weeks ago:_

_Wow, Damon thought to himself, he was drunk. He knew he shouldn't be. He was here at the Lockwood's home, to celebrate Tyler's promotion to Police Chief, not to_ _get drunk. Usually he could hold his liquor very well but Katherine was here. His stalker. Just seeing her caused him to down a shot of tequila. Everyone was here to support Tyler, Katherine had other priorities in mind, Damon. She wouldn't stop hitting on him. Did that woman have any shame? Damon wondered. He may not remember his name, but Damon was pretty sure Katherine was married to someone he was relatively close to, the name would come to him later. _

_He had to get away from Katherine but he also had to hide from Elena. She would be angry at his drunkenness and probably ban sex. That couldn't happen. _

_That's why he now found himself sitting in the Lockwood's coat closet against the wall. It was quite roomy considering it was a coat closet. He was singing Taylor Swift's latest song to himself when the door opened and a blonde stumbled in. _

"_Blondie! My wife's friend! What are you doing here?Are you as intoxicated as I am?" Damon slurred. Caroline had sat herself down beside Damon. _

"_Tyler's mom is here, of course I'm drunk," Caroline giggled, Damon knew how difficult Carol Lockwood was."She keeps following me around telling me how I should raise my children better. I had to get away so that's way I'm now sitting beside you! Why are you here?" Caroline wrapped her arms around Damon. Damon had seen Caroline drunk a couple of times, from those experiences, he knew that Caroline got a little touchy-feely when she was drunk. _

"_Katherine was trying to touch my dick. I had to run. She's married to someone isn't she?" Damon raised his eyebrows as he questioned Caroline._

_Caroline broke down into fits of giggles, "She's married to your brother, his name is Stefan, remember him?" Caroline continued to giggle as she rested her head on Damon's shoulder._

_Damon began to laugh, "Oh yeah! I knew he was someone I was close to! Katherine shouldn't be touching other men's genitals! She is a betrothed female!" Caroline laughed even harder. She knew when Damon was drunk he began using words that made him sound like a man from the 1800s. _

"_She is so trying to get into your pants! How can you not see it? Men are so clueless" Caroline shook her head against Damon's shoulder._

"_I don't blame her, I am pretty irresistible." Damon said as he rested his head on Caroline's. He was getting very tired._

"_Okay, you are pretty hot. When you started dating Elena, I used to have a major crush on you!" Caroline cringed. That was a long time ago, why was she bringing it up now? _

"_Ooh really? What was it that got you? My dazzling good looks or my amazing charm?" Damon laughed. Usually, him and Caroline weren't close at all, they would make polite conversation but that was really it. This was a new experience. _

_Caroline raised her head and looked into Damon's eyes. They were so close, their noses were touching. Whoa, what was happening, Damon thought to himself. He was married. Even if he was drunk, he knew how inappropriate this was._

_But before Damon could pull away, Caroline leaned in and kiss him tenderly. It only lasted for a second before she pulled away and gasped. What was she doing, she questioned herself. She just kissed her best friend's husband! She immediately got up and dashed out of the closet, leaving a shocked Damon sitting there._

Present:

Damon was just pulling into his designated parking space at work when he came back to reality. Him and Caroline hadn't spoken about what happened. They just gave each other awkward looks hoping neither of them had to discuss what had happened. But Damon knew they would have to at some point. Every time he looked at Elena, all he felt was guilt. It was eating him alive. He would have to tell her a some point. She deserved to know.

* * *

Elena was getting ready to go to Caroline's. Damon would be home any minute, and she would have to leave soon after that. She had a hard day of work dealing with coughing kids and injured adults. She needed some fun.

The girl's night was just going to be a casual get together, so Elena was wearing skinny dark blue jeans, brown flat pumps, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. This was casual enough right? Elena thought to herself.

Elena went downstairs and found Olivia watching Dora the Explorer on their fifty inch flatscreen television. Elena heard Damon's car park in the driveway.

"Okay baby, Daddy's home. It's just you and him tonight, okay? Mommy is going to see Auntie Caroline at her house. I will be home late so be good okay? I love you" Elena kissed her daughter on the head.

"I love you too Mommy. Miss you already!" Olivia said. Elena smiled at her daughter and went into the kitchen to get her purse. Damon was getting a beer from the fridge.

"Hey," Elena said as she grabbed her bag from the counter, "Liv is in there watching Dora, make sure she is in bed by eight. I'll see you later. Call me if you need me," She kissed Damon on the lips and left the kitchen. She peeked her head through the arch way which connected the kitchen to the smaller living room, she watched her husband and daughter's conversation

"Daddy, why can't I go exploring like Dora," Olivia questioned her father.

"Because Liv, Dora's parents aren't as awesome as your Mommy and Daddy. Awesome don't let their kids go exploring with a monkey, called Boots. You could go exploring if you didn't have such awesome parents, but you do baby. Sorry about that" Damon sat down beside his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"But Daddy, I want to go exploring!" The four year old huffed.

"Hey Miss Pouty, what about if we went exploring to the ice cream store? Would I be the best Daddy in the entire world?" Damon reasoned with his little girl.

"Okay Daddy, I love you," The girl snuggled into her father.

"I love you too baby, but we can't tell Mommy!" Elena smiled at this comment, "We'll go in five minutes, go get your coat on." Damon told the little girl.

Elena took this as her cue to leave, before she was discovered eavesdropping by her husband or daughter. She really was the luckiest person alive to have such a wonderful husband and daughter. Nothing could ruin it. Elena stepped out the back door and started the very short walk to Caroline's house.

The Lockwood's house was the biggest on the street. Caroline was a flashy person, she could only have the best. Elena hadn't heard much from Caroline since the twin's birthday party, she assumed Caroline was still exhausted.

Elena knocked the huge mahogany door and Caroline answered it soon after.

"Elena! Come in, come in! Bonnie and Jenna are in the living room," Caroline said as she walked towards the kitchen, "Rebekah couldn't make it, neither could Meredith and I didn't invite Katherine. Red or White?" Caroline asked as she held up to bottles of expensive wine. Elena was glad Katherine wasn't here, she was a scheming bitch, and Elena couldn't stand her.

"White, Care. Where are the twins and Tyler?" Elena questioned

"Oh, Tyler took them to his Mom's house for the night, so the house is free! He said I could use some time to relax," Caroline said as she gave Elena a large glass of wine. They both started to walk towards the living room to join Bonnie and Jenna, " I've been really stressed lately. Guess who showed up at my door on Sunday night?"

"Who?" Elena asked curiously.

"Vicki Donovan!" Elena gasped. She had heard all the stories about her committing suicide, but she didn't actually die?

"No! Are you serious? I thought she was dead! How are Ty and Matt dealing with it?" Elena continued to question Caroline as they entered the living room. Jenna and Bonnie were deeply into their own conversation.

"They don't know yet," Caroline whispered. Elena gave her a disapproving look. "What?" Caroline asked, " I couldn't tell them Elena! Vicki is out here for revenge, I just know it. I care about Tyler and Matt, I don't want them to find out that the bitch is back until they absouloutly have to!"

Elena sighed, "You're playing with fire, Care. But I won't tell anyone I promise." Caroline gave her friend a grateful smile.

"Now, ladies, who wants some more wine?" Caroline asked her guests as she held up a bottle of wine.

"Oh just give me the entire bottle," Jenna exclaimed with her hand motioning towards the bottle, "Alaric isn't speaking to me. I'm not home often enough. BeauBelle is taking, but I'm only doing it so we can have an amazing life, like we deserve!"

The girls gave Jenna sympathetic looks.

"It'll get better Jen, don't worry!" Elena said as she rubbed Jenna's shoulder.

"'I've had a bad week too. Another negative test guys." Everyone gave more sympathetic looks Bonnie's way. Elena knew how much Jeremy and Bonnie had been trying for a baby, she couldn't help but feel her heartbreak when she spoke about another negative test. It must be so hard for them, Elena thought. Her and Damon had been blessed with an amazing daughter, and felt so sad that her brother and Bonnie hadn't had the same luck.

"Oh Bonnie, you _are _going to get pregnant. Just keep trying," Elena comforted Bonnie as she brought her friend into a hug.

"But Elena, I've been doing nothing but trying, I'm about to give up. I would do anything to feel that child growing inside me, all the morning sickness and tiredness would be worth it, just to have that beautiful baby in my arms," Tears slid down Bonnie's cheek.

Elena froze. "Sickness", "tiredness". Elena had been suffering from those symptoms for the past couple of weeks. Wait, her boobs were sore as well, Elena remembered. No, she couldn't be pregnant, there was no w- Crap, Elena thought to herself. She was late, very late actually. How could a Doctor miss all the signs, that she was pregnant? All the worrying about Damon had sidetracked her. Elena unwrapped her arms from a crying Bonnie and set down her glass of wine. Alcohol was now strictly off limits. Bonnie's cries brought her back to reality. She didn't even need a test, she knew that she was pregnant.

Elena looked at her crying friend guiltily. How could Elena be pregnant with her second child, while Bonnie was struggling to have one at all? This would crush her. She couldn't tell her, she wouldn't have the heart to tell her, Elena thought to herself. This was going to make things a lot more difficult.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

_**Ooooh, Thanks for reading!**_

**_Ten reviews for an instant update or I'll try and get a new chapter up on Sunday! x_**

**_Please review, I am a very new writer and I need all the help I can get lol x_**


	4. Company

**Here's Chapter 4, Enjoy!**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors- Company

* * *

Katherine stepped out of the chauffeur driven car which had just pulled outside her and Stefan's home. It was ten on a Tuesday morning, it was late summer so despite the early hour, it was bright and warm. She had just returned home from a eight day "business trip." Katherine had told left a note for Stefan saying she was meeting a client. She was actually discussing some things with her lawyers in New York. She had hoped she had left that mess when she left New York, it hadn't worked out that smoothy.

No one was there to greet her when she stepped inside her home. Lilly, her assistant, was following closely behind her. She hadn't expected anything less. Katherine didn't have any friends on Mystic Avenue. Maybe it was her cold behavior? Maybe it was her scheming? She didn't really know. Katherine would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes she was lonely. Stefan was loved throughout the street. He had known most of their neighbors since High School, he was always invited to every event and every gathering, Katherine wasn't. She didn't let it get to her that much though, she wasn't here to make friends. She was here on a mission, to get what she wanted.

She handed her handbag to Lilly, and reached inside it and retrieved a letter.

"Lilly, I need you to go and give this to Stefan. It's concerning our trip to Hawaii later this month. Make sure he reads it. Hurry back or I'll dock your pay." Katherine ordered coldly.

Lilly scurried away into her Mini Cooper without another word, heading towards Mystic Prep. Katherine watched from the porch, as the petite blond reversed out of the driveway. Katherine wasn't blind. She had seen the way her assistant would look at her husband, and the way Stefan would return the glances. It sickened Katherine, and she must put and end to it.

* * *

Matt was awakened that morning by Rebekah. She was laying tiny little feather like kisses all over his body. As Matt watched her do this, he thought to himself, how did he get a woman who was so beautiful?

Matt had been living in Mystic Avenue for four years, when Rebekah moved in a year ago. The attraction was instant, and they had always been flirtatious with each other. Nine weeks ago Matt finally gathered up the courage to ask her out, and Rebekah accepted. They often went out for dinner and stayed over at each others places afterwards. Last night was one of those nights. That was why he was now lying in Rebekah's bed with her.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Rebekah purred while kissing his neck.

"With you beside me, how could I not?" Matt asked and then tenderly kissed Rebekah's lips. The kisses continued on for another 10 minutes until they were interrupted by a knock on Rebekah's door.

"Bekah, love, have you seen my stethoscope?" A strong English accented voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Nik, for God's sake!" Rebekah sighed as she got out of the bed and headed towards the door. To protect her modesty she slipped on a short green kimono, before opening the door, "I don't know where your bloody stethoscope is! Ask Elijah!" Matt watched the conversation, from the bed, in silence. Who was this man? Who was Elijah?

"Alright, Alright, calm down, love. I was only asking! Elijah's already headed to the church," the unfamiliar man then turned his gaze to Matt, "Well, well sis, who do we have here? Was I interrupting something?"

"Matt, this is Niklaus. My brother. My other brother, Elijah, has already gone to work. " Matt sent a brief smile Niklaus' way, he didn't return it. "And yes Nik, you were interrupting something. Now go away," Rebekah continued before slamming the door in her brother's face. She jumped back onto the bed and put her head on Matt's chest.

"Nice to meet you Matt, don't break my sister's heart or I'll break something of yours. You can call me Klaus by the way," Klaus said from the other side of the door, "Bekah, I don't have any patients in the afternoon so I'll be home then. See you later." Matt then heard Klaus go down the stairs and out the front door. Matt then smiled at Rebekah,

"I didn't know I would be meeting the family today. Do you think I made a good first impression?" Matt asked Rebekah who then giggled.

"Oh, simply the best," She purred, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sorry, I can't, I gotta get to work," Matt sent Rebekah an apologetic smile before getting out of the bed and pulling on his clothes, "Walk me to the door?"

Rebekah smiled, "Sure."

They walked down the stairs together, hand in hand. Before they reached the front door, Rebekah stopped and kissed Matt passionately. God, she was going to miss him. He reluctantly pulled away, cursing his work, and he opened the door.

Matt and Rebekah froze. Caroline stood there on the porch, right in front of the door. She had obviously seen everything.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked shocked, pulling her kimono tightly around her body, while Matt awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I came over here to discuss plans for the Autumn bake sale but," Caroline awkwardly wouldn't meet their gaze, "Well, you, um, I mean you two, are obviously busy so why don't I just come back later? Yes? Great!" Caroline spun around and started walking off the porch.

"Care! Wait!" Matt shouted after her. He had to explain. Caroline was his best girl friend, she had the right to know what girl was making him happy. He could never keep a secret from Caroline, and he knew she would be the same with him, "As you can see, Rebekah and I are dating. But you can't tell anyone, if the press found out, this street would never be left alone, and neither would we. Caroline, I'm trusting you. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Tyler."

Caroline sighed, "Okay, but Rebekah, I'm coming in and you have to tell me everything!" Caroline pushed past Matt and grabbed Rebekah dragging her inside. Rebekah quickly blew a kiss to Matt.

"I call you." Matt mouthed. The door slammed leaving Matt alone on the porch. He laughed. Caroline seemed okay with their relationship. That made life a lot easier.

* * *

Stefan walked the halls of Mystic Prep. He would consider himself hands on when it came to his job. He would walk through the halls, looking into every classroom, ensuring all was well with his pupils and staff. But since it was summer, and all the classrooms were empty, some would see this as a waste of time, but Stefan loved his job as the Principal of Mystic Prep. He adored children so this was the perfect job. All the classrooms were getting new computers so he was overseeing the work.

He was coming out of Alaric Saltzmen's classroom, when someone bumped into him.

"So sorr- Lilly? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked the petite blond. He would never admit it but she gave him butterflies every time she came near him. She was intoxicating. He was in love with her. But he couldn't feel this way, he couldn't. He was a married man, he couldn't be in love with his wife's assistant. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Hey Stefan! I was coming to see you actually!" Lilly said enthusiastically. Stefan loved that about her. She was a permanent rain of sunshine. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, "Katherine asked me to give this to you! It's something about your trip to Hawaii next month." She handed him an envelope.

He thanked her. He was looking forward to Hawaii, he needed a break. He opened the letter and began to read it,

"_Dear Stefan,_

_I regret to tell you, I will not be able to go to Hawaii next month. For unimportant reasons, I am forbidden to leave the country. Even though I can't go, why don't you take someone else?_

_Sincerely_

_Katherine x"_

Typical, Stefan thought to himself. Why couldn't she leave the fricking country? Stefan knew his wife had spent a year in jail ten years ago, but she had told Stefan it was all behind them, and for him not to worry. Stefan and Katherine had become so uninvolved in each other's lives, she didn't even tell him why she couldn't leave the country, apparently it was unimportant. Stefan didn't even care.

The last sentence struck Stefan and he looked up at the petite blond before him. Would it be inappropriate for him to bring his wife's assistant on vacation with him? Inappropriate as hell, but he didn't care.

"Hey Lilly, how would you feel about taking a trip with me?"

* * *

Meredith reached inside her purse for her keys and unlocked the door. She had just returned from teaching one of her yoga classes. Elena decided to attend last night's class and then _again _tonight. She must be really enjoying it, Meredith thought to herself. That made her feel good, that she was changing people's lives.

Meredith had gotten into yoga five years ago, when she was in a dark stage of her life. A very dark time. The release Yoga gave her was enough to turn over a leaf and leave California. After moving around for a bit, she had settled in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a small town. No one would find her here. No one. She arrived in the middle of night three months ago, she was tired of running across states. She needed to settle down. Mystic Avenue seemed like the perfect place. The neighbors were nice and her house was beautiful. Meredith was raised from money, and she had quite a substantial trust fund. So that's why she had moved to Mystic Avenue, for a new beginning.

She started off as a yoga teacher and then branched out into a personal training. She loved her job, she worked nine-to-five getting people into better shape. It distracted her from her own life. To a certain extent, at least.

It was now 10pm, she had to stop at the grocery store, and get some fruit and some greek yoghurt. Fruit and yogurt were her favorite foods.

Meredith stepped inside the house and turned on the light. She had gotten all new furniture for the house, she couldn't take his. She had gotten mostly everything she needed but still needed a few finishing touches. She would have to get some stuff during the week. She made a mental note.

She stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light. She froze. Why was the back door open? She _had _locked it that morning. Call her paranoid, but Meredith had five locks on that door, there was no way it could have been opened. But yet it was?

She looked over at the counter and saw a note sitting there. She cautiously crossed the kitchen, grocery bag still in hand and read the note. The bag dropped from her hand and the yoghurt spilled everywhere. She read the note again, letting it sink in,

"_Hey Babe,_

_Remember me? You thought you could run but you can't hide. When will this game of cat and mouse ever end? Oh wait, it just did. _

_See you around, _

_M x"_

The note dropped from Meredith's hand onto the floor, into the yogurt. She began to cry. She had come to Mystic Avenue for a fresh start. But no, he had followed her here. And was looking for revenge.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

**Told you it would get dramatic! Thanks for reading!**

**I'll try and update on Sunday! x**

**Please review, I'm verrrrrry new to writing and I need all the help I can get haha**


	5. Discoveries

**Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy x**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors - Discoveries

* * *

Elena was tired. She really didn't know how she was standing right now. She had maybe had two or three hours of sleep at the most last night? Damon had about the same as well. Olivia had been sick all night with food poisoning, thanks to Jeremy's chicken pot pie. Elena, Damon and Olivia had been invited over to Bonnie and Jeremy's last night for dinner. Minus the undercooked pie, the night had been fun. It had been a week since Elena had discovered she was pregnant. She was 8 weeks along. She hadn't told Damon yet, she was going to tell him last night, but then got interrupted by a vomiting four year old. She was hoping to tell him tonight. Caroline had promised to look after Olivia today.

She had also been avoiding Bonnie for that week. Every time she looked into Bonnie's eyes and saw the pain she was going through, Elena felt so guilty. How could she get pregnant with such ease while her friend was having such a rough time? It wasn't fair. But last night at Bonnie's, things were like old times, no discussion over pregnancy, kids or trying for kids. Elena even forgot she was pregnant for awhile, but the absence of her wine soon knocked her back to reality. She wasn't an alcoholic, of course not, but she still enjoyed her usual glass of Pinot Gregio.

The other reason Elena was tired, was because of the baby. It had picked the point in her uterus, which was pushed against her spine, thus meaning she was unable to lie comfortably all night.

That was now why she was standing to collect her coffee at the Starbucks coffee shop, next door to her practice. Business was always slow on a Monday morning, she doubted anyone would care if she was ten minutes late for work. She had ordered her half-caff non-fat latte,then realizing she was pregnant. She quickly changed her order to a caffeine free Frappacino. Since caffeine helped her get through the day, it was going to be a long seven more months. She had now been waiting five minutes to collect it. She closed her eyes for a minute to pass the time.

"Tired?" an accented voice she didn't recognize spoke behind her. Elena awoke from her momentary slumber, she spun round and found the man whom which the voice belonged to. Wow, Elena thought to herself, she was a happily married woman, but this man was hot. She had never seen this blond haired man before in her life, he must be new to town.

"I guess you could say that," Elena sighed, "My coffee can't come fast enough!"

"I'm a recovering caffeine addict, and I have recently relapsed, so I really do need my coffee now," the man joked. Elena giggled. A British accent Elena internally screamed, she _l__**oved**_british accents! "My name is Klaus, and you are?"

"Elena," she spoke as her kissed her hand. Wow, she was a married woman, and he was obviously interested in her, she had to put him straight, "I'm surviving on less that two hours of sleep ,so is my husband, our daughter was up all night being sick."

The barista shouted out a complicated sounding coffee. Dammit, Elena thought to herself, where was her coffee?!

"Ah that's mine," the barista handed the coffee to Klaus, "I'm sorry to hear about your daughter, I'm a doctor, why don't you bring her to me? I just opened the practice across the street," he pointed to the huge newly built building then took a long sip of his coffee.

Elena froze. He was the man that was stealing all her business? And she thought he was hot? This man could run her practice into the ground!

"Well, fortunately for my daughter, she already has a doctor. Me." Elena spoke cooly, "And you know the building across the street from your practice? Well, that's _**my**_practice." Klaus choked on his coffee.

The barista shouted out a familiar name of a coffee. Finally! Elena thought, And perfect timing too!

"You own _**that**_?" Klaus' mood instantly soured, "Well, It's nice to meet the competition. I see your practice has been looking a little empty lately, what happened to all your patients?" He knew very well what happened to all her patients, they went to the nicer, shinier looking building across the street.

Elena grabbed her coffee and hissed, "Go to hell." Klaus chucked.

She stormed out of Starbucks and rushed to her practice. That man had nerve! Elena looked around the empty waiting room, maybe Mystic Falls was abnormally healthy today? She looked out the window towards Klaus' practice and saw a full waiting room. Elena hoped that business would pick up soon. It had to.

* * *

It was now 5pm. Jenna stood right in front of the door of BeauBelle and stared at the Open/Close sign. C'mon Jenna you can do it, Jenna mentally cheered herself on, just do it. She quickly grabbed the sign and switched from the bright green open, to the dark red closed. She had to do this, to save her marriage, she had to.

She locked up the stores and got into her red Mini Cooper. She hadn't told Alaric that she was coming home early, she wanted to surprise her husband and son. Hopefully Josh would be playing with his action figure or doing in his homework, anyway he needed to be a short as possible distance away from the door, so he can't escape her upcoming hug. Oh wait, was he at a playdate? Or is that next week? Or was it last week?

Jenna sighed. She didn't even know where her son was right now. She wasn't a very good mother was she?

She turned into Mystic Avenue, there were two ways to get into Mystic Avenue, the main way, which meant Jenna just had to take the first right and she was in her driveway, or the side way, it was longer but it was more of a direct route from BeauBelle. She watched all then houses as she drove past them.

On her right, there was Damon and Elena sitting down for dinner, deep into conversation while Damon helped Olivia cut up her dinner. Elena was a good friend of Jenna's, and she and Damon always seemed to have the perfect relationship, no secrets or fights.

When Jenna looked to her left, she saw Bonnie and Jeremy hugging in front of the window. She always felt so bad for them. They were forever surrounded by children and could never have one of their own. They didn't deserve it one bit.

As she drove further down the street, She passed Katherine and Stefan's home. They were arguing. Jenna could never get why they were together. They despised each other. Jenna didn't like Katherine one bit, even though she brought her store quite a lot of business, but she treated Stefan like crap. Stefan was a good man, he deserved someone better than Katherine Pierce.

Jenna's Mini then drove past Rebekah's house, she was handing beers out to her guests which included Matt Donovan and two men Jenna didn't recognize. She didn't know Rebekah very well but she definitely put the typical supermodel stereotype to shame, she was pleasant, well mannered, and didn't just survive on lettuce and sugar free sodas.

Matt's house was empty because she was obviously at Rebekah's.

She passed Meredith Fell, who was jogging, deep in thought. Meredith had moved in three months ago and so far had mostly kept to herself.

She then passed the house which used to belong to Mrs Applebaum. Mrs Applebaum was old and before BeauBelle opened, Jenna used to help her out sometimes. Mrs Applebaum moved out a couple of weeks ago and someone else had moved in. Jenna hadn't yet had the pleasure to meet her new neighbor.

Jenna was about to turn into her driveway. She looked to the Lockwood's home and saw Caroline painting on an easel. Jenna knew that Caroline majored in Art in College but nothing ever came of it. Caroline was a really talented artist, Jenna thought to herself, but she was crazy busy all the time and never had time to paint. It was rather sad.

Jenna parked the red car in her garage and went into the house. It smelled so good! Was that chicken? Alaric had always been a good cook, Jenna thought to herself. She went into the dining room to find her husband and son eating chicken for dinner. They hadn't noticed her presence yet.

"Hey guys," Jenna whispered

Alaric and Joshua looked up. Alaric's eyes were riddled with surprise while Josh's lit up with delight.

"Mom!" Joshua yelled as he got up from the table, and ran to give Jenna a hug. Jenna savored in this moment, her little boy hadn't hugged her in so long.

"Hey baby," Jenna whispered into his head, "I decided to close early to spend some time with my boys."

"I missed you, Mom," Josh pulled back from the hug and looked into Jenna's eyes, "I got an A in my maths test today! Wanna see it?"

"Sure, honey," Jenna grimaced, she didn't even know he had a maths test today, "Why don't you go get it?"

The boy ran upstairs and left Alaric and Jenna alone.

"Hey, I closed up early. I needed to be here, I needed to be with you," Jenna spoke sincerely.

Alaric got up from the sitting position he was previously sitting in and walked towards Jenna. And to her shock, he hugged her. Not a bear hug, a gentle hug.

Alaric had missed his wife so much, it was a small gesture, Jenna closing up the shop early, but it had meant everything. It meant that she was willing to try and be a better wife and mom. It meant everything to Alaric.

"Mom, Mom, Look!" Josh came running into the dining room and stopped abruptly when he found his parents hugging. They hadn't noticed he had come in. Josh dropped his paper, and joined his parents in then hug.

They were a family again.

* * *

Elena was getting ready for bed. She got a handful of water from the sink and washed her face. She was in her pajamas and had already brushed her teeth. She was going to tell him. No more distractions. He was the father. He needed to know.

Elena left the bathroom which was connected to the master bedroom. Damon was lying on the bed, in his pajamas, reading a book. Stefan always nagged Damon that he had to read more.

It was still quite early at eight at night, but the Salvatores were too exhausted so they all had went to bed earlier than usual. Since Olivia was still recovering from food poisoning, Elena had put her in her bed at seven. She was asleep before her head had hit the pillow.

At dinner they had discussed about Elena meeting the doctor who was stealing her business. Damon had told her that it was nothing to worry about, just a minor speed bump in her fabulous life.

Elena stepped over Damon and collapsed beside him on the bed.

"What are you reading?" Elena asked while applying her moisturizer.

"Some book Stefan told me to read called '_Of Mice and Men'_, it's not even about mice," Damon said outraged, "Anyway I'm not reading it anymore," he said as he threw the book down on the floor, "I've found something more interesting to do," Damon purred.

Damon began kissing Elena's neck.

"Damon, wait-" Elena moaned as he kissed further and further down her neck, "Stop, I have to tell you something,"

Damon moaned as he lay back on the bed and looked at Elena, "What?" he whined, "I want sex," His hand began to move up her thigh.

"Damon!" Elena slapped his hand away, "Focus!" He began to attack her neck again, "I'm pregnant."

Damon froze and leaned back and looked into Elena's eyes, "You...you're..pr-pregnant?" Damon stuttered. This was the first time Elena had ever seen Damon speechless. She couldn't help but giggle, "How long have you known?"

"I found out last week, but I hadn't found the right time to tell you!" she giggled, "I'm eight weeks along! Aren't you happy"

Damon plastered on his signature smile and said "We're having a baby!" He hugged Elena and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

As Damon smelt Elena's coconut scented hair, he was mentally punching himself.

While his wife was pregnant with their second child, he was kissing another woman. Well done Salvatore, he thought to himself, you have really outdone yourself this time.

* * *

"Max! Get back here!" Tyler shouted at his naked five year old son who was covered in suds running down the hallway. It was bath time, and Max decided that he 'didn't want to be any cleaner!' and proceeded to jump out of the bath, "Caroline! Help!"

Caroline had been brushing Scarlett's long blond hair when she heard her husband's cry for help. She laughed and left her daughter's room to assist her husband.

Caroline stopped laughing as soon as she saw water and bath suds _**everywhere**_, "What happened?" She exclaimed. Tyler pointed at their son who was running about the upstairs hallway, leaving a trail of water behind him. To make matters worse, the door bell suddenly rang. Caroline sighed, "I'll get the monster if you answer the doorbell," Tyler started towards to the door, "Maxwell Andrew Lockwood, get back here RIGHT NOW!"

Tyler laughed as he went down the stairs. One minute his wife was a blond headed angel then the next she was a scary beast.

Tyler was still smiling as he opened the door. That smile instantly dropped.

Vicki.

What?

"Tyler! Long time no see!" Vicki squealed, "How are ya? I was just looking for your wife? Is she here?"

Tyler was speechless, "Vic-Vicki...how? When?"

"Aw that's so cute Ty! Your at a loss of words! Oh," Vicki realized, "Your wife never told you I came back, did she? Tut tut, bad Caroline!"

"Tyler, I got him! Who's at the doo-" Caroline froze mid descent of the stairs, "Vicki."

"Caroline! You never told him I was here? That was naughty of you!" Vicki exclaimed

Tyler turned around to look at his wife, "You...knew she was here?"

"Vicki, you know you are not welcome here, now leave," Caroline had joined her husband by the door and tried to shut the door. Vicki's foot would not allow that.

"Caroline! Don't be so rude!" Vicki patronized, "I was just coming to ask if you had any sugar I could borrow?" Vicki smiled sweetly.

"Well we don't, so goodbye," Caroline was doing most of the talking because Tyler was still in shock.

"Oh okay then, goodbye Caroline," She started to walk of the porch, but paused and turned around to face the door, "It was nice seeing you again Tyler." Then Caroline slammed the door.

Tyler took a couple steps back still at a loss of words.

Caroline watched him intently, what was she going to say? Sorry, I forgot to tell your dead ex-girlfriend actually isn't dead and she's now our neighbor? No, not like that.

"Caroline..." Tyler started, looking for an explanation.

Caroline had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

_**Ooh Caroline's in a lot of trouble...**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review, I'm really new to writing and I need all the help I can get haha**_

_**I'm really busy at the minute but I'll try and update when I can x**_


	6. Privacy Part 1

**Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

"Okay Michael, we made good progress this week. Think about all the things I said to you, and I'll see you next week," Bonnie walked Michael, a regular patient to her door, and said goodbye.

Bonnie had seen 3 patients this morning. Being a therapist really drained her at times, she had to see all these people cope with horrible experiences, but she did love her job because she got a real joy out of trying to help these people. Her job also helped distract her from her own problems. She had done another pregnancy test last night. Negative. Again. The only thing that was keeping her going was Jeremy. He was Bonnie's rock.

She was closing up her office early this afternoon because she had errands to run. Tonight Rebekah Mikaelson was holding a barbecue at her home. The whole street was invited. She needed a dress so she was going to call at Jenna's boutique. But first of all she had an appointment. A big appointment.

She walked out to her black smart car which was parked out on the street. When she was pregnant she would have to upgrade from the small two-seater to a bigger car. She couldn't wait for that day.

She drove two miles to the medical practice where she had her appointment. She parked, took a deep sigh and walked into the practice.

It was white, light and airy. Bonnie liked the color white, it signified calmness. She took a seat and waited for her name to be called. Since Mystic Falls was a small town, the doctors usually provided most healthcare which included an obstetrician. Bonnie looked around the waiting room, it was pretty full. She looked over at a woman who was cradling her pregnancy bump. Bonnie had a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't that be me?

"Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert?" The voice brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw the doctor, he looked around thirty, he had blond hair and he definitely wasn't ugly. The doctor showed her back to the examination room and invited her to sit down on the examination chair, "I'm Doctor Klaus Mikaelson," Mikaelson? Bonnie thought to herself, maybe he was related to Rebekah? "What can I do for you,"

Bonnie sighed, "I simply cannot get pregnant. My husband and I have been trying for a year and a half with no luck. I'm fit and healthy, I don't smoke and I only have a small amount of alcohol, what am I not doing right?"

"Mrs Bennett-Gilbert, this is not uncommon. Some couples just have trouble conceiving, but to give you some answers, why don't we run a couple of tests?" He asked softly.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. She needed to find out why.

Dr Mikaelson ran the tests and told Bonnie he would ring her as soon as he had the results.

She thanked her Doctor and Bonnie left the practice. Dr Mikaelson wasn't her usual doctor, it was usually Elena, her best friend. But she wanted to keep this to herself, with a doctor she didn't know or didn't have to see everyday. If the result was good, of course she would share the news with her friend. However, if the news wasn't very good, her and Jeremy would deal with it in private. Everyone's allowed some privacy, right?

* * *

Tyler was sitting in his office, staring at the picture of Caroline and the twins sitting on his desk, and he was squeezing his yellow stress ball.

Last night Caroline had told him everything. Vicki Donovan, his ex-girlfriend who was supposed to be dead, was back, and she was their neighbor. How could she be alive? Tyler thought. There had been a storm that night on Wickery Bridge, the current had been strong, he remembered that night so clearly he knew every detail,

_15 years ago:_

_The rain was pelting hard against the windscreen of Tyler's car. The windscreen wipers were doing there job, but it was still hard to see the road ahead but he knew they were close to Wickery Bridge that would lead them back into Mystic Falls._

_Tyler had gotten a call from a drunk Vicki about an hour ago. She wasn't making any sense, all Tyler could figure out was that she was in the woods, which were about a fifteen minute drive outside Mystic Falls. _

_It was now two in the morning and Vicki was passed out in the passenger seat while Tyler drove back towards the Donovan house. Tyler and Vicki had been dating for about a year, Tyler did love her, but she had changed these past two months. She wasn't the same Vicki anymore. Her Mom had left her and her Matt to fend for themselves when she couldn't take it anymore. It had been a lot of responsibility for an eighteen year old to look after her younger brother. Vicki had tried her best but in the past two months she had turned to alcohol and drugs for a way to cope. It was killing Tyler to see such a wonderful girl turn into a monster. It wasn't fair on him or Matt. _

_Tyler looked at the sleeping girl. She needed help, and for her to get better, she didn't need any distractions. That meant, as much as it hurt Tyler to admit, their relationship had to end. Matt could crash with him until Vicki got better. _

_Vicki stirring brought him back to reality. He focused on the road ahead, Wickery Bridge was about one mile ahead, they were nearly home. _

"_Ty?" Vicki whispered as she started to awake, "W-where are we?" She started to sit up in the passenger seat._

"_We're in my car. You were drunk, you called, I came to pick you up," Tyler said sternly._

"_I'm gonna throw up, pull over," Tyler looked at her, "Pull over!"_

_Tyler proceeded to pull over at the side of Wickery Bridge. The rain was still falling hard. Vicki stumbled out of the car and began to vomit off the side of the bridge. _

_Tyler leaned up against his car, watching his girlfriend empty her stomach. He wanted to go over there and comfort her, but he was disgusted at her. How could she go out and get this drunk? On a Monday night?_

"_Ugh, Ty," Vicki groaned. _

"_Vicki, We are both soaked to our skin now because of you, get back in the car," Tyler yelled so she could hear him over the rain._

"_Shut up, Ty," Tyler groaned. Vicki had severe mood swings, one minute she would be on top of the world, the next she would hit rock bottom. Tyler was getting sick of it, "I feel awful," She said as she walked back over._

"_If you drink that much, you __**are**__ going to feel like shit._" Tyler said matter of factly.

"_Oh no, no, you are not getting judgy with me now? Right now?," Vicki hissed. The rain was getting heavier, and the wind stronger. It was developing into a full blown storm. _

"_Yes Vicki, right now." Tyler yelled at Vicki, "You are ruining your life, you're going to end up dead! You'll be leaving Matt alone. He is my best friend! You are forgetting about him."_

"_What happens between Matt and I has __**nothing**__ to do with you. Nothing," She backfired at Tyler. _

"_Are you kidding me? Oh my God. You are the most selfish person I have ever met," Tyler was furious, after all that he had done for her, "You don't see the destruction you're doing!" Tyler took a long deep breath,"And that's why I have to do this."_

_Tyler and Vicki were now inches apart, standing near the railing of the bridge._

"_What? What do you have to do?" Vicki screamed, _

"_You need to get better Vic. I don't know or care how you do it but things need to change. And I would be a distraction. You don't need anymore distractions," Tyler held Vicki's face in his hands. "We're over Vicki. Over."_

"_No!" Vicki screamed as she slapped Tyler's hands away, "No. You do __**not**__ get to do this to me. No way. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you! I took your fucking virginity! You do __**not**__ get to dump me!"_

_Vicki started to back away from Tyler._

"_Vicki, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this to help you. One of us has to be the mature one in this relationship," Tyler reasoned, while Vicki began to cry, "This won't be forever, just until you get better. Matt can stay with me for awhile until then. Vicki, my best friend needs his sister back. I need my old girlfriend back."_

"_You're so full of shit Tyler! You always need to control people. I'm completely fine, you and Matt just need to get off my case, and leave me alone!" Vicki cried as she leant against the railing. "I need to be alone,"_

"_Yeah, you do," Tyler reasoned. The rain pelted harder and harder. _

"_Maybe things would be better, better for you, for Matty, if I wasn't around?" Vicki turned around and gripped the railings hard, she watched the fast running river below her, "Things would be a lot easier," She stepped up onto the railing, "You wouldn't have to worry about me all the time," She turned her head, and sadly smiled at Tyler. _

_Tyler took a step towards Vicki, "What are you doing? Vicki, get down from there. You're going to slip," Tyler reached out for her, but she took another step so she was standing on top of the railing, "Vicki! What the hell! Get down!"_

_Vicki turned around, "I love you." She looked down at the river below her, "Goodbye," Then she fell. By the time Tyler sprinted to the railing, the current had whisked Vicki away. She was gone. _

A knocking on Tyler's door brought him back to reality, "C-come in," he coughed.

The door opened and Stefan Salvatore's head poked through, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, come on in. Please sit," Tyler gestured to the leather seat in front of him, "What can I help you with Salvatore?"

Stefan had always been in Tyler's good graces. He educated his children and was truly a good guy. Tyler knew one when he saw one. Stefan couldn't put a foot wrong on the street, everyone loved him.

"I need a favor," Stefan looked guiltily at Tyler. Stefan had never asked Tyler for a favor. He had never wanted to abuse Tyler's authority in the police force.

Tyler looked at Stefan quizzically, "Sure, Anything"

"I need information on my wife. I got a note from her last week saying she couldn't leave the country for "unimportant' reasons. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't say a word. I know she spent a year in prison when she was younger, but surely it couldn't be about that? Katherine is a secretive person, I get that but, I'm her husband I deserve to know what trouble she has gotten herself into," Stefan looked into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler sighed. He really shouldn't be doing this. Everyone deserved their own privacy, but Stefan was a good friend, "Hmm, I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank you Tyler." Stefan reached out to shake Tyler's hand. Tyler stopped him for a moment.

"Don't thank me yet, the most I would be able to find would be her previous charges, but that's it. I agree with you that Katherine is a secretive person, I also know that she is sneaky. If she doesn't want you finding out something, you most likely won't be able to," Tyler grimaced. He reached out and shook Stefan's hand, "But I'm your friend, so I'll try my best."

Stefan tightly smiled, "Thank you anyway Tyler. I'll let you get back to your work. I'll see you at the barbecue later." He smiled once more and left Tyler sitting alone in his office.

He was going to try and find out as much information on Katherine as possible, because as was Stefan, Tyler was curious to find out his neighbors interesting, and possibly criminal, past.

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah screamed, "Where are the paper cups?" She had asked him to pick up some on the way home from work, for the barbecue that was going to be held at their house in a few minutes time. She was stressed. At this barbecue, she was going to introduce her brothers. She was also a little nervous. Like her, they both had big personalities. She walked outside into the large back garden, to find Klaus grilling burgers, "Niklaus! So help me God if you forgot those cups,"

"Tut, Tut, little sister, Elijah would hate to know you used the Lord's name in vain..Jesus Christ!," He sucked his burnt finger, "Won't you kiss it better?" he put the red finger in his sister's face, she slapped it away. "I'm wounded, a little sympathy?" He mocked a hurt expression.

"Never." Rebekah said sternly, "Paper cups. Now" She began tapping her foot.

"Relax Bekah. They are in my car," He spoke calmly.

"Nik! Go get them! I have to get snacks ready! Please!" his sister whined.

Klaus laughed, he was used to his sister's tantrums, "Okay, your wish is my command." He left Rebekah to go to his car.

Rebekah took a deep breath. All her neighbors loved her, surely they would love her brothers as well?

"Rebekah," her brother Elijah called from inside the house, "Your boyfriend is here."

"Matt!" Rebekah said excitedly and ran towards the house. Her brother and her boyfriend were standing in the kitchen. She ran towards Matt and jumped into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and cupped his face in her hands, "I missed you, pretty boy." She kissed him deeply, ignoring her brother's presence.

"Ahem," Elijah cleared his throat, "Rebekah why don't you get our guest a drink?"

Rebekah pulled a sad face then kissed Matt one more time before jumping off him, "You're no fun, brother." Rebekah grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him towards the garden, "Come on Matthew, you need to help me serve drinks."

Matt laughed at Rebekah's bossiness, "Okay your highness."

Elijah shot Matt a sympathetic look. He knew exactly how his sister was. He felt sorry for Matt. He walked towards them in the back garden, he saw Niklaus handing Rebekah bright red cups and handing Matt a beer.

"I wanted pink ones, you idiot," Rebekah slapped the back of Klaus' head, and ran towards the house. Klaus sighed.

"I feel sorry for you, Matt. You are probably going to end up married to her one day," Klaus said, patting Matt on the shoulder, and purposely making it uncomfortable. Matt coughed.

"Well, um, you know," Matt awkwardly took a swig of his beer, avoiding Klaus' eyes. Thankfully a knock on the big wooden door saved Matt from the awkward situation.

"First guest is here!" Rebekah screamed from inside the house. The boys looked at each other, internally groaning.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

**This is a two parter guys, so I'll try and update ASAP!**

**Please review, I'm very very new to fanfiction so I need all the help I can get!**

**Thank you for reading x**


	7. Privacy (Part 2)

**Here's Chapter 6 Part 2, enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith gazed around the Mikaelson's backyard, which she was standing in. It was definitely bigger than hers, but you couldn't really tell as it was full of people. About thirty or forty, she guessed.

She swirled the wine that was in her hand. He had found her. All that running had been for nothing. Why couldn't he just let her be? She had fled California to get away from him. She had sacrificed her job, friends and family, just to escape him. But now he was back, taunting her. Two days previously, she woke up to find her bedroom window open, and on her dressing table sat a locket. An expensive looking silver locket, and engraved on the back were the words "Mine, Forever and Ever x."

Meredith shuddered at the memory. He had been in her bedroom while she was asleep. She felt so violated.

After he had broken into her house, she had changed the locks and added a security system. She needed to feel safe again. She couldn't go to Tyler, he would start to dig and that simply couldn't happen. So the extra security would have to suffice for awhile at least.

Meredith looked up from her wine and observed the crowd. The whole street was at the party. She knew mostly everyone here. She had just met Rebekah's brothers Elijah and Nik, they seemed very pleasant like most people in the street. But Meredith had enough experience with those types of people. They seemed very nice on the outside but in the inside there was a dark person who you never wanted to meet. Ever.

She had mingled with everyone enough to seem social, but right now she was enjoying the quietness this corner of the garden provided.

"Mommy, you can't catch me! " screamed little Scarlett Lockwood as she ran past. Meredith assumed this corner wasn't going to be quiet for much longer. She was right.

"Scarlett! Get back here!" Caroline yelled after her daughter. She then looked at Meredith, "Hey! I haven't seen you in like forever! How are things?"

"Oh same old, same old. Nothing new here," Meredith lied as she plastered a false grin on her face. She knew that once Caroline started talking she simply couldn't stop.

"What do you think of the new eye candy?" Caroline gazed at the Mikaelson brothers who were standing over by the barbecue, "I'm a happily married woman, but I would gladly tap either of those men. "

"Caroline!" Meredith exclaimed. How could she say that when the men were right there? And currently making a burger for her husband? Meredith liked Caroline, but she was very inappropriate at times.

"What? We needed new men in the street. All of them are either not single or balding. " Meredith couldn't help but giggle at that comment. It was silent for a moment while Caroline gazed around the garden until she snapped her head back to Meredith, "Oh My God! Why the hell is Katherine Pierce here? Ugh, God, why does Stefan have to married to such an evil bitc- Oh Hi Katherine! How nice to see you!, " Caroline put on a huge fake grin. Katherine had appeared in front of Caroline and Meredith seconds before.

"Cut the crap Barbie, I heard what you said. And for your information, I don't like you either." Caroline let the grin slide off her face." Stefan made me come here, and I'm bored. " Meredith scoffed at the brunette's immature behavior, "Oh, hello Meredith. Well girls, I'm going to find more interesting people to talk to, let's not do this again" Katherine smirked before stalking off.

Meredith's gaze followed Katherine as she walked towards her new prey. Damon. When would that girl realize she had zero chance with him? It really was pathetic.

"I feel bad for Stefan. He has to deal with _Katherine_all the time." Caroline spoke as she looked over to Stefan, who was standing near the fence, talking to Katherine's personal assistant Lilly. Personal Assistant was putting it nicely, Katherine treated Lilly like a lap dog. Lilly had to follow Katherine around constantly waiting for her next order. But it looked like Katherine had given her a break. For five minutes at least. "I know I shouldn't say this, but do you not think Stefan should dump Katherine and get together with Lilly? "

Meredith choked on her drink. Caroline was _way_too forward sometimes. "What? Stefan? And his wife's assistant? Sorry but I find that a little bit far fetched. "

"Seriously? Are you completely blind? Look at the way he looks at her, look at the way his hand is touching her arm, look at how close they are standing? " Caroline said with large arm gestures, "Oh and you didn't hear this from me, but I heard Stefan is bringing her on vacation in a couple of weeks. "

"You're kidding!" Meredith wasn't one to gossip but this was truly scandalous! "Who told you? "

"Well-" Caroline was interrupted by Elijah tapping a fork against his beer bottle. The garden fell silent.

"Hi everyone, if we haven't met already my name is Elijah. My family and I would like to thank you for coming to this party. My family had been apart for a long time so coming together is a reason to celebrate. We hope you have a goodnight. Cheers!" He tapped his beer bottle against Nik's.

The garden was full of cheers. Meredith gazed around and saw many happy scenes. Damon and Elena whispering in each other's ears, the children of the street were playing hide and seek, Tyler was talking to the Saltzman's, and Matt was talking to Rebekah. She paused. Since when were they friends? Everything was going okay until a knock on the doorbell interrupted everything.

Rebekah stepped away from Matt, "I'm going to have to answer that, be back in a minute!" She spoke as she pranced towards the door.

"Miss you already!" Matt whispered after her. He took a swig of his beer. It was getting harder to keep their relationship a secret. They couldn't keep their hands off each other! But tonight they had to behave, there were too many people at this party, and they couldn't risk getting caught. Matt watched as Rebekah stepped into her house. Man, he really was falling for her. She was perfect. They had only been seeing each other for a little while, but Matt had to admit it, she was the one. She was going to be his wife one day, he knew it.

Rebekah's voice brought him back to reality, "Matt, this woman said she was a relative of yours?"

She brought the woman out to the patio, and into Matt's view. He froze.

"Vicki?"

* * *

_Five minutes earlier:_

"This party is so lame," Damon whispered into his wife's ear. They were standing near the patio, separating themselves from the rest of the crowd. Olivia was playing hide and seek with the Lockwood twins. Damon had grown tired of talking to people constantly, he was bored, "When can we leave?"

Elena turned and glared at him, "Don't do this Damon. You know we have to be here to welcome the new neighbors," Elena took a deep breath, "Even if one of them is trying to run my business into the ground. We just have to smile and pretend everything is okay."

Damon rubbed her shoulder reassuringly "He isn't going to ruin your business babe. Everything is going to be fine." He kissed the side of her head, "I need a beer, want one? Oh that's right you can't.." He smirked

Elena hit her husband on the arm, "Damon! You promised! If I can't drink, neither can you!"

"Relax, Pouty. I was kidding." He wrapped his arms around his wife, "But the next seven months are going to very long without alcohol, you're going to have to make it up to me..." He looked at Elena before moving his lips to her ear, which he began nipping, "With sex."

Elena began to giggle and shrugged her husband off "Damon! We're in public! Our daughter is right there!" She pointed to their dark haired daughter who was standing less than ten feet away, but then she whispered in Damon's ear "But I think we can manage the sex part,"

"God 'Lena, We're in public!" Damon said, mimicking what his wife said moments before.

"Shut up, you dick," She giggled. Damon kissed his wife on the forehead, "I love you"

Damon looked into Elena's eyes before pecking her on the lips, "I love you too."

"Well, don't you two look cosy." Damon and Elena turned to see who was interrupting their tender moment.

"Katherine," Damon sighed while Elena rolled her eyes, "What do you want"

"You two looked decidedly happy, so I decided to ruin it." She smiled at Damon warmly, before turning to look at Elena and giving her a sour look "Oh Elena, so I hear you've met our new neighbor? That's awkward."

"Yes Katherine, I have met Nik, but he seems perfectly nice," Elena lied, she knew her and Nik were never going to be best friends, they were rivals, but Katherine didn't need to know this. If she knew Elena had a disliking towards Elijah, no doubt she would exploit it and use it against Elena, "Where's Stefan?"

"Ugh, I don't know probably holding hands with Lilly in a corner, I don't care. They are more important things on my mind," She purred as she gazed at Damon and stepped towards him, "Can I get you a drink Damon? Or is there anything else you want?"

Damon shuddered. Was Katherine being serious? She was throwing herself at him in front of his wife, while her husband was no doubt very near. She was pathetic. Damon didn't know why Stefan hadn't dumped her already. He was so obviously in love with her assistant. Damon knew his brother well, and Stefan definitely was **not **in love with Katherine. Damon didn't know Lilly, but he could tell that she and his brother would be a better match than him and Katherine, "No I don't want anything Katherine. You can leave now."

"God, you're so hot when you're feisty. Elena you need to keep an eye on him, you never know who may try to snap him up!" Elena glared at Katherine, "I'm kidding! You really need to lighten up babe, you're going to get wrinkles!"

"Please go bother someone else Katherine." Elena sighed, "We just came here to welcome the new neighbors, not get harassed by some whore." Damon whistled at his wife's last comment at Katherine.

"Aw! This is so cute! Elena decided to grow a backbone, Damon you must be so proud! Anyway, this was fun you guys but my wine glass is getting a bit empty, so refill time!" Katherine shook her wine glass before turning around to walk over to the bar the Mikaelsons had set up.

As soon as their conversation seized, Damon, Elena and Katherine noticed the quietness in the garden, and everyone was looking towards a brunette standing beside Rebekah on the patio.

"Who's the chick?" Damon questioned his wife.

Elena paused for a minute. Were her eyes deceiving her? Because she was pretty sure, the woman standing on the patio was supposed to be dead, "That's Vicki Donovan."

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier:_

Stefan was going to hell. At this moment in time, he was standing in the bathroom, which was far too small for this circumstance, trying to help Lilly get a red wine stain off her white dress.

Ugh, what was he doing? This was his wife's assistant. And he was in love with her. Great job Stefan.

It had started off so innocent in the Mikaelson's garden. Stefan had been standing by the fence with a beer when Lilly had come bouncing over, Katherine had obviously released her from her grasp. Stefan couldn't stop a smile come across his face at that memory. Every time he saw the small blonde, she just brightened his day. Stefan mentally scolded himself. No, he couldn't think this way, it wasn't right. He was married for Christ's sake! And it's not like Lilly would ever like him back, he was in his 30's and married to her boss, that didn't sound very appealing.

They had talked for about an hour by the fence about everything. Their childhoods, their favorite bands, what they were going to do on vacation (which Stefan had to stress to everyone they knew, that it was just two friends going on vacation) and so much more. Stefan had never known so much about one person. With Katherine he was so used to being kept in the dark, this was a breath of fresh air, to be with someone who was so open.

In that hour, there had been accidental touches of hands, and meetings of gazes but all had been shrugged off. It was inappropriate. They were just friends.

But things had gotten complicated when Stefan began to tell her embarrassing stories from his teenage years. They were mortifying for him but Lilly could barely breathe because she was laughing so much. So much that she accidentally hit the glass of red wine that was in her right hand off the fence, and it spilt all the way down her dress.

That was how they were now standing inches apart scrubbing Lilly's dress. Immediately after she spilled it, Lilly cursed and ran inside the Mikaelson house to the bathroom, with Stefan following closely behind. He had to help her, it was **his **fault for making her laugh so hard.

"Lilly, I hate to break it to you honey, but this isn't coming off," Stefan said sympathetically as he stood up from the crouching position he was previously in.

"No! This is Versace! It has to come out!" She began violently scrubbing the red area, it did dilute the satin but ultimately just spread it even more, "Ugh kill me now, close your eyes."

"What?" Stefan barely had time to speak before Lilly lifted the white dress over her head. Stefan was stunned. Was she trying to kill him? Well it was working because he could barely breathe. She was wearing white lace lingerie which complimented her tan body perfectly, she was so perfectly toned and petite, Stefan was speechless all he could offer was an odd groan.

Lilly looked up from the dress she was scrubbing over the sink, "Are you okay Stefan?"

"Um..Sure, yeah I'm perfectly fine, um..d-do you need any help with that?" Stefan wanted to disappear, since when was he the guy who turned into a rambling idiot?

"It's no use! It's ruined! Why do you have to be so funny?" She joked and playfully hit his arm.

Stefan was amazed. If he had ever ruined one of Katherine's dresses, she probably would have stabbed him. But here was Lilly, _giggling_at him? "I'm sorry about your dress. I can replace it."

"Don't be silly Stefan, it was just a dress. It's bad for me to be attached to an item of clothing," She smiled warmly at him, "Hopefully no one will comment on the stain when we go back outside."

That's when both of them realized the predicament they were in. His wife's assistant was standing inches away from him in her underwear.

Stefan awkwardly coughed "I'll..um..let you get ready. I'll wait outside." He then left the bathroom.

Lilly was embarrassed. Did she really just take her dress off in front of her boss' husband? Christ, what was the matter with her? That's right, she was in love with him.

She quickly shoved the dress on over her head, reapplied her lipgloss and stepped outside the bathroom to rejoin Stefan.

They started to walk back from the bathroom towards the patio and back garden.

"Can we please forget everything that just happened in there?" Lilly quickly spoke not even trying to hide her embarrassment.

Stefan smiled warmly at her, "Forget what?"

Lilly giggled "Thank you Stefan. I really have to find Katherine, she's probably been wondering where I have gone to."

"Probably." Stefan said knowing how his wife would be lost without her assistant.

They walked out onto the patio obviously interrupting a scene.

Tyler was on the ground with a bloody nose while Klaus and Elijah were trying to restrain Matt who was trying to punch Tyler again. Rebekah and another woman were both screaming at Matt to stop. Elena was consoling a crying Caroline while Damon and Alaric were trying to distract the kids from the scene that was going on behind them.

Stefan and Lilly looked at each other. What did they just miss?

* * *

"You knew my sister was alive for a week? And you didn't tell me?" Matt screamed at Tyler who was on the floor.

"Matt" Tyler spoke very nasally because he was pretty sure Matt just broke his nose. "I had no idea how to tell you! I'm still in shock myself!"

Matt spun furiously to a crying Caroline and pointed, "And you, you have known for even longer! You're supposed to be my best friend Caroline! How could you?"

In the ten minutes since Vicki had arrived, chaos had ensued. It started with Vicki saying innocently "Did Tyler and Caroline not tell you?" and it ended with Matt punching Tyler, and Caroline breaking down into tears.

Tyler got up off the ground, clutching his nose "Matt, listen to me, I'm so sorry."

Matt broke away from Elijah and Klaus and roughly shoved Tyler back onto the ground "No! Do not say that word to me! You are _not _sorry."

All the other guests at the party had been looking on at the events unfolding before them. What was happening?

"Mattie, come back to my house, we can talk about it there," Vicki tried to comfort Matt.

Matt grabbed an empty beer bottle and pointed it at Vicki "What? Your house? Holy shit, do _not_tell me you live on this street?" Vicki was silent, which answered Matt's question. He began to laugh, "Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable!" Matt flung the beer bottle at the fence in fury. The glass smashed to pieces.

"Matt! Stop it! Calm down!" Rebekah grabbed Matt, she then turned around a spoke to the rest of the party, "My brothers and I would like to thank you all for coming but due to a disturbance," She turned and glared at Vicki, "the party is now over." She then dragged Matt inside and upstairs. Everyone looked as Rebekah went inside. Since when were her and Matt so close?

They shrugged it off, and the crowd of the party slowly began to disperse.

"It's not broken Ty, but very badly bruised. Ice and more ice, okay?" Elena was observing the damage caused to Tyler's nose by Matt's fist. It was pretty. "Are you sure your okay Caroline?"

Caroline had calmed down but her eyes were still noticeably puffy, "Yeah. I'm okay, just really tired. I think we're going to go home, thank you for everything." She hugged Elena then awkwardly looked at Damon, "Bye Damon."

"Um..bye Caroline," Damon awkwardly said as he watched the blonde lead her husband and two children towards their home.

Stefan, Lilly, Katherine and Alaric (Jenna and Joshua were visiting her Mom) had all left for swiftly after Rebekah took Matt upstairs. Damon knew none of them liked conflict, bar Katherine who liked to cause and observe it, but Stefan dragged her away.

Vicki had also vanished after Matt went upstairs, not wanting to wait around because Rebekah or Caroline were probably going to slap her.

Elijah and Klaus had also gone inside their home, recovering from their welcome party. Damon didn't think Mystic Avenue had made an amazing first impression upon them.

Olivia had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the chaos, and now her, himself and Elena were walking back towards their house.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting evening." Damon smirked at his wife.

"Tell me about it." Elena sighed. "It's so weird. I remember hearing about Vicki's death, and now it's not true, I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean babe?" Damon questioned his wife.

"Well, that happened fifteen years ago. There must have been a reason for her to hide for all those years. Her death caused so much pain. I can't imagine what Matt is going through. I don't trust Vicki.

"Why?" Damon asked. Before tonight, he had no idea who Vicki Donovan was. But Elena had clued Damon in when Vicki made her grand entrance.

"Vicki Donovan always wants something. She's very like Katherine in that way. She always has an agenda. So she must have one. Why else would she show up? It's not like she cares for poor Matt."

"What do you think she is up to, 'Lena?" Damon asked his wife.

Elena solemnly looked at her husband, "I don't know, but I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long before we find out."

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'll try to update when I can!**

**Please leave a review, I'm very very new to fanfiction and I need all the help I can get so helpful suggestions and tips are very welcome x**


	8. Satisfaction

**Chapter 7- Satisfaction**

‟And breathe in." Meredith said as she deeply inhaled. Taking her yoga class calmed her. To a certain extent.

She was sitting on her pink yoga mat in front of her class. Twelve thirty somethings would come to this class multiple times a week to de-stress and relax.

The day before had been the disastrous Mikaelson Welcoming Party. Meredith had left soon after the drama erupted. She did _not _want to get involved. She worked hard to keep her life low key and she wanted it to stay that way. Yet every night was spent worrying about _him._ However teaching this class calmed her somewhat. She had a stressful life and it was getting increasingly so. He wouldn't stop. It was message after message of him taunting her. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, he was always there haunting her thoughts. Would he attack her? Would he kill her? Meredith snapped out of her thoughts. She couldn't let this man take over her life again. She wouldn't.

"Okay everybody, now raise your right leg" She instructed her class. She took pride in her job teaching, because she knew how effective yoga could be as a way to find peace and get fit.

"Now bring it down and raise your left-"

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me intruding," A new voice entered the room and Meredith looked over from her position.

No. Not here. No. He couldn't be here.

"I was hoping I could sit in on your class. I'm new in town. I just moved up around Mystic Avenue," He smirked at Meredith. Her heart skipped a beat, "Real nice street with real nice people. Anyway I'm _really _interested in yoga and this one seems perfect," He continued.

Meredith was frozen with fear. She couldn't breathe. No, it couldn't be real. This had to be some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from any second. It needed to be.

The man settled his mat beside Meredith's. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He surely wasn't going to pull anything here? In front of all these _witnesses_?

"Oh sorry, please forgive me for my manners, I'm Mason," The tan man smiled at the rest of the class before leaning in close to Meredith's ear, "But _you_ already knew that. Long time no see, Mer."

He leaned back and began copying the position the rest of the class was in. Meredith continued to stare, fear still crippling her entire body. She had ran from this man for years. And now he was in her class acting completely normal. What game was he playing?

Meredith took a deep breath in. And out. In. And out.

She plastered a fake smile on her face and looked towards her new student, "Welcome to the class Mason. It's a _pleasure _to meet you."

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower in fear. She was a strong woman, and he didn't scare her. Not anymore.

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Care! Stop!"

"Sorry sorry!" Caroline comforted her whining husband as she continued to try and hold ice to his nose. The swelling still hadn't gone down from the day before, after Matt punched Tyler.

"This is shit!" Tyler pointed to his nose, "This whole situation is shit!"

His best friend hated him and there was nothing he could do about it. He apoligised profusely but Matt wouldn't listen. Tyler hated himself for what happened. The only reason he didn't say to Matt about Vicki was because he _knew _Vicki. Before she 'died' she would blast in and out of town for weeks at a time, leaving a path of destruction behind her. He didn't want to have to subject Matt to anymore mental torture from his sister. He was better off without her. They all were.

"Baby, it's going to be okay" Caroline kissed her husband's cheek, "Just give Matty a couple days to cool down, then talk to him. He will be more willing to listen when he has processed what has just happened. The sister he thought was dead, just turned up out of the blue. He is confused! He just took it out on you."

Caroline knew Matt was furious at her too, and it killed her. But she knew there was no point trying now, when Matt was still so confused and raw. She would start begging for forgiveness in a couple of days. Matt was like a brother to her, and she needed him back.

The twins were at Elena's house playing with Olivia. Luckily she hadn't run into Damon while she was there. She couldn't face him. She didn't have the energy. The guilt was eating at her. And everyone knew Caroline Forbes was a terrible liar. She knew at some point she would spill the truth out to Elena, but to avoid doing that, she was just avoiding the subject of Damon all together.

"Why did she have to come back?" Tyler groaned while his wife dabbed the ice on his nose, "Things were so good here, Care! So good! Now everything is shit!"

Caroline felt bad for her husband. Matt was his best friend, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal long without his drinking buddy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Here," She handed her husband the bag of ice "Hold this on your nose. I don't care if it hurts, you will hold this on your nose if you know what's good for you." She narrowed her eyes at her husband while he reluctantly snatched the ice off his wife. Caroline sweetly smiled at him before walking to the door. She had him wrapped around her finger.

She opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you cause enough destruction yesterday?" Caroline sighed angrily.

"Nice to see you too neighbour," Vicki smiled, "May I come in? Great." She barged past Caroline and walked straight into the living room where Tyler was. Caroline rolled her eyes and followed her.

As soon as Tyler saw Vicki he sighed, "Can't you just take the hint? Leave us alone Vicki. No one wants you here."

"Ooh Tyler, your wound me," She smiled while placing a hand over her heart. She sat down on the armchair opposite the sofa Tyler was reclining on. Caroline timidly sat down beside her husband and held his hand.

"What do you want Vicki?" Caroline asked. She was getting sick of Vicki's games.

The other girl laughed "You sure you want to know?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE VICKI?" Tyler screamed startling both the girls.

Vicki shrugged off Tyler's booming voice and smirked, "You, Ty. It's you that I want."

Caroline and Tyler looked at the brunette, both confused.

"What?" Tyler spoke up.

"You heard me." She curtly replied.

"I don't understand?" Caroline asked.

"That doesn't surprise me, Caroline," Vicki patronized smiled the blond, "But let me sum it up for you. Either Tyler dumps you for me or I tell everyone he pushed me off Wickery Bridge 15 years ago. Okay?"

Both Tyler and Caroline sat there stunned. What?

"What the hell are you talking about Vic? You threw _yourself _off that bridge!" Tyler's voice was raised while Caroline continued to sit there, turning pale.

"Sure Ty, _we _know that," She gestured to the three of them, "But no one else does."

"Why would anyone believe a psychotic bitch like you?" Caroline exclaimed. No way was she going to let this woman barge into her life, and try to ruin it.

"Well lets just say, this has been a long time coming. And some 'reliable evidence' may be in my possession." Vicki continued to slyly smile at the couple. It was going to be fun to break them.

"What evidence Vicki? I didn't push you off that bridge!" Tyler yelled standing up from the sofa.

"I may have mentioned in my diary how our relationship was abusive..." The brunette spouted.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I didn't 'abuse' you, you manipulative psychotic bitch!" Tyler screamed walking over towards here. Caroline grabbed at her husband keeping him firmly planted beside her, away from Vicki.

"Ty, don't. She is _not _worth it," Caroline tenderly cupped her husband's face in her hands, keeping her eyes locked with hers, "Do _not_ give her the satisfaction of seeing you squirm."

"Oh believe me, Care. This amount of 'squirming' has satisfied me for awhile." She got up from the armchair and began to walk towards the door, before turning back, "I'm gonna go, but I would seriously consider my offer before making a decision you will regret." She left the house.

Tyler and Caroline looked at each other.

What were they going to do?

* * *

Caroline walked up to the porch of Damon and Elena's house, it was late and she was coming to pick up the twins. It was really late. They were no doubt asleep. Tyler and Caroline had been so worked up all afternoon over the Vicki showdown earlier, they had lost track of time. Tyler had taken pain killers and went to bed. He needed it to be a new day. Which left Caroline to pick up the twins.

She knocked on the door, hopefully Elena was still awake.

The door opened. Sigh. Damon. Caroline really didn't need to see him right now.

"Hey.." She awkwardly said.

"Hey...you" He was equally as awkward.

They had been avoiding each other ever since the kiss, and hoped they would never have to confront the situation. But they knew that plan was never going to work out.

"Where's Elena? Are the kids asleep?" Caroline tried to change the subject.

"She's asleep. And so are the kids. Is everything okay, Care? You seem flustered." Even though they were on awkward terms, Damon still considered Caroline a good friend.

"Life." It was a simple answer that Damon understand far too well.

"I get you. If you want the kids can stay here, and we can leave them back in the morning? There is not point waking them now, and besides you look like you need some sleep, Blondie." Damon was warm towards the blond.

Caroline knew Damon was right. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and began to walk off the porch.

"Caroline wait!" Damon touched her arm and she grimaced. She knew what he was going to say and she really couldn't deal with this right now.

"Damon, I know what you are going to say, but I really can't deal with 'this' at the minute," she gestured between the two of them. Both of them kept their voices down, considering Elena was sleeping above them. They had been doing so well at avoiding each other, why couldn't it last for just a little but longer?

"Caroline, we need to talk about what happened." He sighed

She sighed back, "I know we do. We were both drunk, and we both did something we regretted. I think it would be better if we both forgot it. We have too much at risk to let this get out."

Damon nodded, "You're right. But we can't be weird around each other anymore. Elena is starting to ask questions about why we are avoiding each other."

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, I get it, no weirdness. I'll see you later," She walked off the porch into the front garden.

Damon said before she left, "Care, I know you though, you don't lie well, and you don't cope with guilt well either. Just try really hard for the next while okay? It will get easier, I promise you."

She smiled at him, "Got you Salvatore. See you." She started walking back towards her house.

Damon was right. Sooner or later the guilt would begin to chip away at her. She just hoped that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

* * *

_In Mystic Avenue, everything on the outside may look picture perfect, but behind closed doors it's a different story._

* * *

So sorry it took so long to update! It's been awhile!

Thank you all for reading/alerting, it really motivates me to write this!

Review for next chapter!


End file.
